


Green Eyes Under A Grey Sky

by cvptainmarvel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester imagine where you realize exactly how important those green eyes are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes Under A Grey Sky

**Author's Note:**

> y/bf/n = your best friend's name  
> This is the first thing I ever wrote for Supernatural.

"Shit shit shit," you muttered glancing at the sky.  The day was once bright, but now dark grey clouds were now rolling close overhead.

You and Y/BF/N had just finished off a nest of troublesome vamps and had hastily shoved your machetes into your pants realizing you would have to walk through a public park to get back to the motel.  Why had you walked, you thought to yourself. The hunt was only a mile from where the two of you were stayinh, but now it would be a mile in the rain.

Drops began falling from the sky, quickly increasing in force and number.  "It’s raining," Y/BF/N stated blandly.

"No shit, Sherlock," you retorted.  You heard someone chuckle and whipped around to find two men.  The shorter of them had the most beautiful apple green eyes you had ever seen.

"Is that a machete in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" he asked, gesturing to the handle sticking out of the side of your jeans.  "Hunters."

"You here for the vamps?  ’Cuz we already took care of them," Y/BF/N said seeing as you were temporarily lost in the stranger’s eyes.

He introduced himself as “Dean… Winchester.”  The tall one was called Sam.

"Y/N Y/L/N," you said.

"Y/BF/N," Y/BF/N said.

And you were intrigued by those green eyes.

* * *

 It had been two years since that fateful day.  You and Y/BF/N had accepted graciously when the Winchesters invited the two of you to hunt with them.  But something went horribly wrong.

It was a simple salt and burn.  It should have been quick and easy, especially with four of you, but you had got it wrong.  There was more than one overly attached soul and now Y/BF/N was gone.  The corpses were burned and the pain hit you.

Your knees buckled and tears slipped down your face as lightning crackled and illuminated stormy grey clouds in the night sky.  Rain poured and mixed with your tears.

Dean helped you up and held you in the cold rain until there were no tears left for you to cry.  You looked into his forest green eyes and he kissed your forehead.  He helped you to the Impala and carried you into the motel even though you were awake.  He dressed your wounds and tucked you into bed.  Dean said goodnight and left the room, but ran right back when he heard your sobs.  He climbed onto the cramped twin sized bed and cuddled you even after you fell asleep

And you were grateful for those green eyes.

* * *

 

Y/BF/N had passed away a year ago and your heart hadn’t healed completely, but Dean had stitched up the wound pretty well.  Although there was still some scar tissue, it didn't hurt anymore.

Today, he was taking you out on your first date.  A picnic was what he suggested.  The two of you picked up sandwiches from the local deli of the town you were staying in and drove to a river-side picnic area.

Upon reaching the site, the two of you laid out some sheets stolen from a motel and took a seat.

Finishing the food rather quickly, Dean suggested the two of you lay back to cloud watch. 

"Ooh!  This one looks like a bunny!" Dean said excitedly.  

"This is so cheesy," you said giggling, but pointed up a minute later with great enthusiasm saying, "That one looks like a dinosaur!"  Dean intertwined his fingers with yours and memories flooded your mind.

You thought of the day three years ago when you first met Dean under a grey sky and first saw those emerald green eyes.  You remembered the day a year ago when Y/BF/N died and you realized how much you owed those chartreuse green eyes.  

As if on cue, a grey cloud rolled in and little droplets began to rain down on the two of you.  Unfazed, you turned to face Dean and he turned towards you, laying on his sife.  And as you gazed into those meadow green eyes, you remembered moments when it was just Dean and you at a bar or on a hunt or even when Sam was snoozing in the back of the Impala.  And you thought you felt something.  You gazed into his gorgeous orbs under a blanket of rain and the shadow of a grey sky  And you knew you felt something.  You were sure you felt something.

You were in love with those green eyes.


End file.
